


Fragile

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that if he stays away from others,<br/>makes himself a lone wolf,<br/>it becomes easier to keep a distance between<br/>himself and painful reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

He knows that if he stays away from others,  
makes himself a lone wolf,  
it becomes easier to keep a distance between  
himself and painful reality,  
to keep his fragile fiction from being shattered by  
the chaotic currents of a world  
he doesn't want to take any part in,  
but somehow he can't quite achieve this.

He can’t quite tear himself away from people,  
no matter how hard he tries.

He can tear the words from the tip of his tongue,  
rip out the instinct to  
        scream  
and whisper  
and complain  
and argue  
about his pains and anxieties with the world,  
but in the end it makes no difference-  
He can’t stop himself from being pulled in by  
the magnetic sway of  
the humanity around him.

There is always a part of him, the human part,  
the still normal part,  
that is curious about what these people know,  
how they manage such normality,  
and yearns to join them in their  
normal, happy  
lives.

It’s the part that threatens to  
break  
his fragile fiction.


End file.
